True Justice, the Wasteland way
by jhaynes0529
Summary: The Lone Wanderer also known as William Joseph Daniels ends up in the DC Universe after being chased by deathclaws and accidentally falls off a mountain. He ends up joining the Justice League but how will they deal with his killing methods ?


The Lone Wanderer was running away as fast as he could from Deathclaws. He had no ammo and was going as fast as his legs could carry him. He accidentally ended up in the wrong part of the Mojave with the wrong weapons when he stumbled across a pack Deathclaws near a cave up in the mountains. Ever since he left the Capital wasteland almost four years ago when he was still seventeen, he had been trying to find a new place to tame and save. He eventually came across the Mojave Wasteland in Nevada and first arrived in a town called Goodsprings. When he arrived, he heard a gunshot up in the Cemetery and sprinted up there. He found the dead body of what appeared to be a Courier and saw no one out in the distance probably from arriving too late and being too dark out. He brought the body with him and went to talk with the people in Goodsprings. He met Doc Mitchell and others, he told them what he heard and what he found. They said it was probably just a Courier delivering the wrong pack package like he believed or something else. He stayed in Goodsprings for the night and he found some residents arguing with a man named Joe Cobb. He asked what was going on and they said that Joe and his men were threatening to raze Goodsprings to the ground if they didn't give him a man named Ringo. He helped the people out with their problems by killing Joe and his gang then he walked out into the sunset. on his way he discovered factions like Ceaser's Legion and the New California Republic. He didn't like the Legion one bit for their filthy sexism and approval of slavery and while he had no love real love for the NCR for takings peoples land and bossing them around, they didn't treat females like livestock and keep slaves. No, in fact they treated Women with equality and abhorred the abomination that is slavery. He took out gangs like the Fiends and Vipers and then he took out Nelson and the Fort. After he razed the Fort, he delivered Ceaser's corpse to the entrance of McCarran on a cross with a note that had two simple words "Your Welcome". Eventually, he encountered a robot called Victor and Victor invited him to the New Vegas strip to meet with it's ruler . When he arrived at the strip in the Lucky 38 Casino, he met with and he wasn't what he expected. told him that he knew that he was the Lone Wanderer from the Capital Wasteland from the files of the Eastern Lyons Brotherhood of steel. He gave the Lone Wanderer a chance to work for him and get his Platinum chip from Benny. The Wanderer accepted and found Benny at the Tops Casino he took Benny and his thugs in a dark area and returned to . House told him to go to the now deserted fort, find the underground bunker with his Securitron army, install the chip and upgrade the bots and get his army operational. The Wanderer did as told and returned to House. House was pleased and gave him more tasks. The Wanderer encountered the Boomers, got past their defenses, helped them and got them on Houses side. When the Battle for Hoover Dam came, he killed the Legions Elite and fought against Legate Lanius, the Monster of the east and the man who killed thirty five men with his bare hands when he was still just proving himself to Ceaser. His fight against Lanius was the toughest fight he ever had in his life and he was badly injured. When the battle for Hoover dam ended, he liberated New Vegas from the Legion, the NCR and . After that he ventured to places like Arizona, Old world blues the Sierra Madre Hotel&Casino. He also went to a place that had sighns mentioning himself and went into what was called the Divide. He eventually encountered a man called Ulysses and after some talking he convinced Ulysses to work with him and stop the active nuclear missile. For a moment, he was tempted to launch the missile at Legion territory but resisted the urge andd stopped the warhead. So after everything that happened in the Mojave both good and bad because of him, he decided to wander into the mountains and then stumbled arcoss his favorite overgrown lizards.

"Fuck, now what?" The Wanderer said as he was sprinting away from the Deathclaws. He however failed to notice that he was charging toward a cliff end on the mountain and fell off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell down and after what seemed like an eternity he landed with a sickening sound and everything went black.

**Later**

The Wanderer slowly opened his eyes, got himself off the ground and found that he was in a pre-war alleyway.

"What... How am I still alive?" He said as to how he ended up in an alleyway after falling off a mountain in the Mojave.

He quickly found himself and started walking out of the alleyway when he heard strange noises and some people chatting.

"What the..." The Wanderer said completely dumbfounded as he was staring at ACTUAL functioning pre-war cars that while seemed primitive to the automobiles he learned about in Vault 101 was still confused as to how there still functioning vehicles driving and the people walking on the sidewalks... They were wearing what appeared to to be and what he believed was pristine pre-war clothing and the buildings were completely unscathed from any nuclear fallout. He quickly walked on the sidewalk ignoring the people that were giving confused looks as to the Mercenary adventurer outfit he had on and the Pip-boy 3000 on his left wrist. He eventually came to a stop when he heard a scream that came from a dark alley, that got his attention and he ran into the alley.

He found a young woman pinned a against a wall by a thug holding a knife and four other lowlifes standing by the man.

"Please,please don't" The Woman pleaded.

Hahaha keep screaming for us babe. we're gonna take your stuff and then do something to ya" The thug with the knife said as he began to unbotton his pants and get ready to violate her. But they heard someone clearing their throat in a threatening manner from behind them and turned around.

They looked and saw a young man with shaggy black hair, blue eyes wearing a strange outfit and an odd device attached to his left wrist. The Young man then spoke.

"And what do you morons think your doing" The Young man said.

"Get out of here kid or we'll deal with ya too" One thug replied.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, step away from her or might just have to castrate all of you." The Young man said.

"Ohhhhhh we're so scarred, but you asked for it ya little brat". A thug said.

The Thug with the knife came at the Young man and said" You should have stayed in bed today hero..."

He didn't get to finish and the Young man quickly sidestepped the attack, grabbed the knife and slit the thugs throat, letting him drop dead to the thugs and woman were shocked that this young man killed the guy but the three remaining thugs quickly found themselves and charged at the young man.

One Thug attempted to punch the Young man in the gut but was easily countered with a fist to the throat, crushing his larynx.

The Thug tried to gasped for air and fell to the ground slowly suffocating and dying while holding his throat. Another thug also tried to hit to hit the young man but the unknown killer quickly grabbed the thugs arm and nearly snapped it in half with strength that seemed almost superhuman.

"Ahhhhhhhh !" The thug screamed in pain as he saw bones and blood coming out of his almost broken in half arm. The Young man then quickly grabbed the man's head and gave it a good snap, not even looking at the corpse that was now falling to the ground.

The remaining thug brought out his pistol in a last attempt to kill the Young man and started to pull the trigger. But The Young quickly ducked with speed that was unbelievable after the bullet was fired and punched the remaining thug in the groin making him howl in pain, drop the sidearm and fall to the ground grabbing his crotch with both hands.

After a few seconds The mysterious young man grabbed the thug and brought him into the air with one hand.

"D-Don't kill me man, don't k-kill me" The Thug practically begged.

The Young man then spoke in a very dark and sinister voice and bored his blue eyes into the thugs own . "You will answer my questions and I might let you live, do anything stupid however, I will crush every bone in your neck."

The Thug could tell that the young man was serious and decided to play along with what little breath he had left.

"First off, what year is it?"

"Are y-you kiddin...ahhhhhh!"

"That is not the right answer"

"2...2008"

"What city am I in?"

"G-G-Gotham city"

This got the young Wanderer's attention as he had never of any place called Gotham then let the thug go, making drop to the ground trying to catch his breath and holding his throat.

"You will leave now and if I ever catch trying to do anything like again then I will castrate you, make you watch the rats and pigeons eat your twig and berries, then rip your eyeballs out of your skull"

The thug then got up from the ground and sprinted with all his strength out of the alleyway.

The Young man then walked over to the woman on the ground and knelt down to her level to check for any wounds but she backed away a bit.

"It's all right Ma'm, I'm not going to hurt you."

She could tell he was telling the truth and spoke with what she could. "Thanks for saving me, I don't what they would have if you hadn't showed up. But why did you kill three of them like that" She asked while shaking a bit.

"They got what was coming to them and don't worry I just need you to answer a few questions" He said with a genuine smile.

"O-Okay" She replied

"Are there any public computers here" He asked.

Yeah there one a couple blocks down the street"

"Are there any food places or Restaurants?'

"There one a block or two from Here"

"Okay, now save travels Ma'm"

He got up and started walking away.

"Wait, who are you, your definately not with the Justice if you killed those guys" She asked

"Most call me the Lone Wanderer and what is this Justice League" He asked curiously.

"Wha... You don't know what the Justice League is? They're a group of superheroe..." She didn't get to finish.

Superheroes?! Are you pulling my leg ? Superheroes don't exist and if they did then I would know". He said incredulously with a shocked expression.

"No, they are the protectors of this earth and they watch over us"

He still didn't quit believe her but he would find out for himself and he then walked out of the alleyway.


End file.
